


Fundraisers and coatrooms

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [19]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Formalwear, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All dressed up is nice, they clean up fairly nicelyKinktober 2019Day 19 Public, formal wear





	Fundraisers and coatrooms

Kon had not even been able to pretend for an entire hour that he was going to stick around. The moment he had seen the guest list his Dad had given him a look. A look that Kon had tried to duck but he knew his Dad was not buying it. So it was his fault now?

No official text had come to his phone. Neither of the chats they used to communicate with each other but Kon had put a little more into dressing up this time and who could blame him? He wanted to look good and it was not for the people that would be around himself and his Dad. It was for the people he was going to see at the event.

He missed them so much and just a hint of being able to see them made him anticipate. So now he was in a place with hundreds of rich well-dressed people. He was somewhere that people would envy, that others would kill to be.

All of that and Kon would toss all of them over the balcony for the chance to be with two people. Well not maybe all. He still wanted to be with two people but he at least would keep about ten people in the room.

Maybe twenty if he really had to think about it. But the rest certainly had to go. Kon smoothed back his hair as he inched closer to the wine fountain. He had been Conner Luthor for three years and he still was not used to the entire rich people thing. He guessed some things he wouldn’t be able to get used to.

Even when he lived with Lex sometimes. Kon hid a laugh in his drink as he cautiously used his abilities. Nothing too big, he just finetuned his hearing. He was looking for certain heartbeats. Along the way his ears picked up people he knew, people he did not want to know before finally he found the heartbeats he was looking for.

They sounded so warm, they sounded like home for him. Luckily they were not too far away from each other. Kon grinned before he drained his glass. He placed it on the tray of a passing waiter before he slowly began to move through the crowd.

People knew he was Superboy. He could have just flashed through the crowd but where was the fun in that? He was a Luthor so that meant he could just move through them. They knew who he was and they felt his approach. They moved to the side and let him past.

That would never get old. Kon searched the crowd as he stood on the stairs before he smiled. Two wallflowers except they really weren’t. Dangerous blue eyes flicked up at him. The smile of a man who legally should not be there but was there anyway, it took Kon’s breath away.

He had heard all sorts of dirty jokes about resting rooms and cloakrooms. It looked as though he just might have a story of his own when this night was over.

X

“We’re going to cause a scandal.” Tim laughed as he leaned against the locked door. “None of us know how to behave. The look B. gave me when Jason just got up and left.”

“He knew we were not going to stick around.” Jason pointed out as he moved to where Kon was. The suit was taking Tim’s breath away. It also had his pants extremely tight. The black and the green. That bowtie made Tim want to do dirty things to him.

“Before we start.” Tim interrupted before Jason and Kon could kiss. “We have to go back out there.” He pointed out. “Even if we were to leave. We have to be seen leaving by someone. We can’t just flash out of here and if Kon leaves here looking like…” Tim shook his head when Kon tipped his head and kissed Jason’s fingertips. “Looking like he got the fucking he’s asking for.” His throat felt tight as he spoke. “No one will let us forget it.”

“So what should we do?” Jason glanced at the other side of the room where the balcony windows were. “Technically we can escape unseen.”

“Yes and think of the rumour-“ Tim shook his head when Kon pushed Jason into one the chairs and straddled him. “You’re going to fuck up the lines of that suit.” He pointed out.

“Can’t fuck it up any more than he already has with this cock.” Kon grinned before he rocked against Jason. Jason’s head tilted back before he gave a low groan that went to Tim’s stomach. He knew it had to affect Kon too because he did it again. “You should come over here too.” Kon looked over his shoulder at Tim as Jason cupped his ass. “Before you ruin your suit by being all hot and bothered over there. I know you like to watch.” Kon teased. “But there’s fun in joining.”

“You know Tim gets off of keeping an eye on things.” Jason’s hands slid under Kon’s suit jacket before they reappeared and grasped Kon’s ass again. The suit was so well done. The way he straddled Jason pulled the pants sinfully tight. Tim could not see the lines of anything but that did not mean anything. The suit was good quality. Kon could have anything on under there. Briefs, nothing…panties…fuck.

“Joining is better.” Kon grinned before he tilted Jason’s head up. the two shared a kiss before Kon pulled back with a moan. “Don’t you want to unwrap me like a present? Save the lines of my clothes? Keep them from being soaked?” Kon murmured as he rocked in Jason’s lap. “Don’t you want to?” He teased. “Or is your head just full of things you wish you could and would Tim? What’s on your mind?” Kon’s hands disappeared between himself and Jason. The groan that escaped Jason told Tim exactly where Kon’s hands were.

“I’m a hands-on kind of nerd.” Tim pushed away from the door before he checked again that it was locked. Then he slapped one of his own locks on the knob before he moved to sit next to Jason. He slid a hand between the two of them as Kon bent over him. When Kon kissed him, Tim ran his fingers against the bulge in Kon’s pants. “And you’re a naughty heir.”

“I don’t want to hear this from the two of you.” Kon chuckled when he pulled back. “But I’ll admit to one thing. The two of you are looking really sexy tonight.” He slowly sighed as he leaned forward onto Jason. “I don’t want to take your clothes off.”

X

“This works.” Jason purred before he slowly licked Kon’s rim. If Jason were to strain his ears a bit, he could hear the annoying sounds of the fundraiser. The place was not soundproof but where really was? Place did not need soundproofing anyway. Besides, if anything this told him that he and Tim had to hold back a bit.

Someone just might overhear Kon if they went at him the way they did when it was the three of them alone. It was a pity.

Jason slowly sank his tongue into Kon’s tight heat before he pulled back. Just to lick the rim until Kon twitched against every brush. Then he sank his tongue deep again. Pulled back reluctantly before he gave Kon’s rim a playful kiss. That got a reaction. He had to keep Kon tilted up.

“He’s dripping.” Tim’s playful moan was everything for Jason. “Don’t tease or he’ll never be able to wear these pants again Jason.”

“You don’t rush art.” Jason smiled before he set back in. slowly licks that he knew Kon liked before he switched it up a bit. Kisses, little sucks and him spearing deep to make Kon throb. Over and over again until Kon’s legs shook and he gasped for Jason.

Until he was trying to rock back for Jason. Until the sounds that Jason did not even try to repress got louder. Until Kon’s moans were louder than the wet sounds from Jason. He licked and teased until Kon was trembling and twitching.

He stabbed his tongue deep and savoured while Kon whined for him. Whined for the both of them because while Jason teased the back, Tim had the front and he had to have been doing magic for Kon. Kon’s soft whispers and protests only drove Jason higher.

“It’s okay.” Tim whispered and the hoarseness of that voice heated Jason’s blood. He sank his tongue deep, pulled out and swiped Kon’s rim until Kon’s entire body trembled. “It’s okay Kon, you don’t have to hold back, I’ll get all of it.”

So cum. Went unspoken but Jason heard it. He felt it and so did Kon. He clenched around Jason’s tongue with surprising shudders as he groaned so loud that Jason felt it just might have escaped the room. It was fucking hot and he was here for it.

Kon still had on the suit jacket. So did Tim and Jason, they had just pulled the pants down around his knees and gone at him. Kon was damn pretty when he cleaned up.

X

“I’m first this time.” Jason groaned as they settled Kon in reverse cowgirl position. He fought it but he gave into the groan and the way his hips jerked up by Kon’s heat on his cock. “Damn.” He whispered into Kon’s ear. “You’re so ready for us princess.” Kon’s head tilted back and the way he clenched. “You just adore being ours don’t you Kon?”

“Look at your cock. Hold your legs properly for us princess.” Tim said softly as he knelt before Kon and Jason. “Look how wet it is. I just cleaned you up.” Jason hissed when Tim’s tongue slowly licked away Kon’s precum. Kon’s moan and his hard clench and shudder was heaven to Jason’s cock.

“Princess must feel spoiled.” Jason groaned as Kon clenched around him. “But you need to ride me.” He whispered in Kon’s ear. “You have to ride me and not get your pretty clothes dirty. Or my pretty clothes dirty.” Jason grinned. “Or Tim’s clothes dirty because we have to go right back out there.”

“Where there are reporters.” Tim murmured before his tongue wrapped around the tip of Kon’s cock. Jason slowly moved his hips. Pumped in a bit and pulled out before he repeated his movements he watched Tim’s tongue wrap around Kon’s crown before Tim pulled back enough to drag a small trail of precum with him. It was fucking hot.

“Lots of cameras out there princess. Lots of eyes.” Jason whispered. “So you can’t get us dirty okay? But.” He purred in Kon’s ear. “If you’re really good.” It was hard to pull back. Kon kept meet every single one of his thrusts. His moans were soft but he felt so good. “I drove here you know. all three of us can go to the garage, have some fun in the car.” He teased

It felt so good to rock against him damn Kon felt good. The way he felt around him. With every slow thrust, Jason felt his mind shift. Kon was so sexy, with every tease from Tim he felt even better around Jason’s cock.

Kon had such good balance too. he was doing his best to keep his legs up for Tim. He was trying to stop their clothes from being dirty but there were going to be more than a few wet spots on all sides. Especially Kon. “Can I cum inside?” He whispered in Kon’s ear. Tim’s smile made him redouble his thrusts until Kon was gasping for him. “Can I princess?”

“I’m..” Kon shuddered in his lap and that grip made Jason hiss as he leaned forward. He thrust twice before he came. It was a long mind-numbing release. When he pulled back he saw Tim raise his head. His lips were red and splattered with Kon’s cum.

“Round two is going to be in the fucking car.” Jason growled as Tim got to his feet. Tim kissed him, rough and passionate sharing Kon’s taste. “Good thing we brought the one that won’t shake.”

X

“That’s what I want to see.” Tim panted as Kon rode him. The entire suit was wrecked but so was his. So was Jason’s. the tie was pulled aside, Kon was flushed, there were cum stains on the jacket, the shirt and on the bowtie. The pants were somewhere over the dashboard. “You’re so hot princess.”

“Going to cum Tim?” Jason leaned over him before his eyes moved to where Tim was meeting Kon’s thrusts. The moans that escaped Kon every time he took Tim’s cock to the hilt almost made him cum every time. Almost. “He’s so good isn’t he?”

“Tim.” Kon’s eyes met his in an almost startled surprise before he slumped forward. “Someone’s-“ He cut himself off by shuddering and coating Tim’s dress shirt with cum once more. Tim dug his hands into Kon’s hips as he thrust a few times more before he emptied himself in Kon again with a low moan.

“Fuck.” Jason hissed from the driver’s seat. “It’s been fun in this underground garage but we gotta go. People are sniffing around and not the people we want catching us with our pants down. Red, start the engine.” The car purred to life as Jason began to search for their clothes. “Take us to the Loft. We’ll finish this there.” Without another word the car rumbled from the spot they were parked in and blew past the nosy paparazzi and socialites that had come a bit too close.


End file.
